Death's Favor
by Rrhagia
Summary: Death asks Harry to do him a favor, leading him to join our favorite Preventer Agents. What happens when Death pulls a fast one over his Master, leading to his happiness? 01x02x03x04x05xHP Slash.
1. A meeting

Disclaimer: I own a coffee pot. Thats it.

Summary: Harry does Death a favor that leads to a slight shock for the wizard.

Eventual 01x02x03x04x05xHP

HP universe is cannon through all 7 boooks but not the epiloge.

I am re-watching the GW series so a few facts may be incorrect, so we'll say the GWverse ia AU. Please bare with me.

* * *

Wufei sighed as he looked at his paper filled desk. This was one of his least favorite parts about being a preventer. The evil paperwork. It was almost worse then going up against OZ!

There was a sudden knock at the door to his office and then one of his fellow agents and fellow pilots walked in. ''Wufei.''

''Trowa."

"What's wrong?'' 05 looked at 03 as the banged young man walked over and placed his hand on Wufei's shoulder.

''Nothing is wrong but I do have a bit of news for you. Une found you another partner.'' Trowa rubbed his shoulder for a moment, his way of greeting one of his lovers while they were out in the open.

The gossip around the Preventers head quarters was that the five pilots, all aged 19 or so, were all loners, on the battle field and in the bedroom. While this was partially true most, if not all, of their fellow agents would be a bit shocked to realize that all five pilots were together.

It was only a logical step for them. After all, they only trusted each other. They were the only ones who knew what the others had been through. The blood and screams and death at every turn. The group was covert in their feelings for one another in the same way as they were with everything.

"How many times have I told her that I do not want to be paired up with anyone? I don't trust them and most of the time they are too 'green' to get anything done. I usually have to save them just to complete my missions." Wufei huffed.

"Heero will hack into his file tonight. You will not have to go on a mission with him for a few days so we will know more by then. But he should be on his way up to your office." Trowa tugged gently on Wufei's hair as he slid out of the room.

oOoOo

Wufei was once again working on the mound of useless paperwork in front of him when there was another knock at the door.

"Agent Chang?" a young blonde girl stuck her head in the room. "Your new partner is downstairs."

"Then send him or her up here!" Wufei all but yelled at her. This paperwork was about to give him a migraine.

"He is kinda wrapped up with a case." she spoke softly. "Lady Une asked for me to come get you."

Wufei pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up and all but stomping out of his office and down to the main entrance way. As he pushed past the double doors he had to force himself to move forward and keep his shock from appearing on his features. He was the only one in the room to do so. All of the other agents and civilians were lined against the wall watching the two combatants face off in the middle of the room.

Well one was fighting. The other was simply dodging the blows with a look of disdain on his face. It took but a moment for the Gundam pilot to recognize the attacker. It was Jason Frugh, an infamous child slavery trafficker. Frugh was also known for his prowess in the fighting rings and had the girth to prove it. The shorter agent was holding his own, easily, against Frugh.

Wufei turned towards the female agent with a look of impatience. "Which one of these gapping idiots is my partner?"

Chang was about to yell his question louder, due to the agent's drooling over the male who was moving so sensually while fighting, when the girl simply raised her hand and pointed to the duo in the middle of the room. "He is."

The pilot of Shenlong looked back to the fighters. At first he thought it was Heero until he saw that he was shorter than 01 and had green eyes.

"That is Agent Owl; he is from the London Branch. Just flew in today. They were bringing in Frugh for questioning. For some reason Frugh saw Owl and went berserk. He broke free from two other agents and has been trying to land a hit on him for a good ten minutes now." Lady Une said as she walked over to Wufei. "I think they others are watching simply to see Frugh brought down by someone so much younger."

"And nobody has bothered to stop this?" Wufei asked, surprised that Une would let it go on this long.

"Look at Owl. Does he look like he's having a problem? From what little I could gather from his file he and Frugh have a history. Owl would have had him behind bars or worse if it weren't for the fact that some of his commanders were taking bribes for the Slaver. Owl single handedly reformed the London office before I ever had a chance to get involved. He is a legend to his fellow agents there. Apparently his family has always been in law enforcement for as many generations as then can trace their line. Back to 1970 A.D. I believe." Une replied. "Owl just wants to make this horrible for him. If its one thing he goes after the harshest it's anyone dealing any kind of damage to children."

"What was wrong with his file?" Chang asked as the slaver tried once again to grab the shorter and slighter man.

"His file was 'lost' in transfer. 01 needs to find it." Une said in a harsher tone. "It just seems a bit odd to me."

oOoOo

Harry was getting bored. This brute in front of him had reminded him of Vernon. He used children. That made him one of the worst kinds of criminals in Harry's book. When he heard one of the agents ask where his new partner was Harry had looked to the side and saw one of the five men he was here to look after. It was the sight of agent Chang that had him remembering what he was doing here in the first place. Why he had agreed to do this for his one true friend.

**"Please Harry, I promise I won't ask you for another favor for at least a century."**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"Please? I'm begging you. See, on my hands and knees here."**

**"Why?" Harry sighed as he sat in a chair and looked out the window from his flat. "You know that I try to keep from becoming too involved with humans now."**

**"The short of it is I need a vacation from those five. I have watched over them since years before Operation Meteor and frankly, they remind me too much of you."**

**"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry finally turned and looked at the tall figure behind him. Death looked pretty average in height and build but that's where average stopped. The hood was pulled up over his head, covering his face, but you could tell from the hands sticking out that most likely all you would have seen was bone.**

**"They are trouble magnets. Pure and simple. So like I said, they remind me of you." Death waved his hand a bit. "All I'm asking is that you watch over them for a while. All you would have to do would be to leave London and transfer to a different preventer branch."**

**Harry sighed before running his hand through his black hair. "I suppose I can. But I hope you don't expect me to buddy up to them. This better not be another of your ploys to hook me up. After everything I went through when I still thought I was mortal I really don't need a significant other."**

**"Hey! I only tried to hook you up twice!"**

**"Yes and they were both flaming disasters."**

By the end of the night Death had convinced Harry to watch over the five ex-Gundam pilots and seeing as it was time for him to move on, perpetually looking like you were in your late teens did that every now and again, he agreed.

The end of his train of thought brought Harry back to his current predicament. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Harry quickly dropped and swept his opponent's legs out from under him. Once Frugh was on his back Harry quickly pinned the man and held a knife to his throat. Frugh's eyes widened as he hadn't even known the agent was armed.

"Now. You are going to calm down and chill out or my blade is going to taste your blood. I have brought down worse men than you and I have no qualms about doing it again." was the harsh whisper that entered the man's ear. The slave trader's skin paled considerably at the harsh grin that played on the agent's face. "Be a good boy and stand up or I'm going to make you lose some of your pretty teeth."

In a move that was almost too quick to process, Harry was up and his blade was once more hidden from view. He quickly slid an impassive mask over his features as the criminal meekly stood up. With a rough twist of the man's body he was soon cuffed and sent off with the agents who were supposed to be 'guarding' the prisoner in the first place.

With a roll of his eyes Harry went over to Lady Une and snapped to attention.

"Agent Owl, reporting for duty Lady Une."

Une turned towards Wufei and grinned. "I think he'll fit in with you and the others just fine Agent Chang. Don't you?"

Wufei answered with a very Heero-like "Hn."

* * *

So what do you think?

**Edited 2/18/2011**

**Edited again 2/20/2011**


	2. A talk

Disclaimer: I own a coffee pot. Thats it.

Summary: Harry does Death a favor that leads to a slight shock for the wizard.

Eventual 01x02x03x04x05xHP

HP universe is cannon through all 7 boooks but not the epiloge.

I am re-watching the GW series so a few facts may be incorrect, so we'll say the GWverse ia AU. Please bare with me.

**AN: I changed a few small things in chapter 1, you may want to re-read.**

* * *

Harry followed Agent Chang back through the building to his, well their, office. As he walked through the halls he couldn't help but withhold a chuckle. It seemed that the quiet entrance that he had wanted to make went right out the window. Why was it that everything around him tended to go pear shaped? As they walked into the office the first thing Harry noticed was that one of the desks had been turned to face both the door and window.

"Huh, you are as paranoid as I am I see." he muttered softly, earning him a glare from the ex-pilot. "But then again, it's not paranoia if they're all out to get you. Constant vigilance."

Wufei raised one eyebrow as he looked at his new partner. He then watched as said partner walked over to the other desk and similarly pushed it into a corner of the room. From the door it would look as if there was no room between the desk and wall but Chang could see that there was enough room to use the hard desk as a barrier between him and an attacker. He was starting to wonder if this man was related to 01.

"So do we have an active case?" Owl asked as he sat behind the desk and started rifling through the drawers.

"Not at the moment, no. I have just been catching up on my paperwork to pass the time." Chang was about to say more when there was a knock on the door. Three quick taps then two slow ones. "Come in."

The Chinese pilot watched as Owl's fingers twitched as if to go for a weapon.

"Wuffers!" Duo hollered as he stepped through the doorway, Quatre right behind him. "So I heard you got a new partner."

oOoOo

Harry kept a smile from forming on his face. The one with the braid was acting as if he hadn't noticed him and yet he knew from his movements that he was carrying on a silent conversation with his other team mate. The blonde that was behind him, yet slightly hidden behind the door, looked perplexed for a moment then hid it behind a mask.

oOoOo

Quatre was trying to get a read on the new agent's emotions but all he was able to get from him was the impression of nothingness. As if he didn't have any emotions. Even with his mirth plainly seen in his eyes. After a moment of confusion he quickly joined the silent conversation going on between the others.

'05, how long do you think he'll last? Can I scare him yet?'

'No Duo. I would advise that you didn't. You need to watch the security video from about twenty minutes ago in the main atrium. We don't know what he is capable of.' Wufei twitched his fingers to warn the other boy off before looking to get Quatre's impressions.

'I can't read him. It's like he isn't there.' The blonde smiled as if amused when in reality he was mystified.

'Have 01 hack into his files. He may need to track them down. Une says they were lost.' was Wufei's reply before Harry put in his two cents.

"You know, it's not nice to carry on conversations between yourselves when someone else is in the room. Especially if that other person is the one you are talking about." None of the pilots had registered his movement and when they turned around they noticed that he had tilted his chair back and was sitting with his hands behind his head.

The three Gundam pilots covered their shock very well. Harry imagined that they weren't used to someone picking up on it.

''Our apologies, it is an ingrained habit.'' Quatre said with a smile as he stepped towards the black haired man. ''I am Agent Winner. How do you do?''

''Agent Owl, at your service.'' Harry stood up and stuck his hand out. He frowned a bit as a small shock ran through his body at the skin on skin contact. 'What the hell was that?'

oOoOo

Quatre and the others watched as the new agent stood at his greeting with a grace that they had rarely ever seen in one outside of their own group. Every move was the picture of efficiency but beautiful to watch. As his fingers touched the other's 04 had to hold back a gasp as he was assailed for a moment by the other man's emotions. There was a hint of mirth and excitement but below all that was a gaping loneliness that Quatre couldn't help but want to fill.

He saw the other frown and said, ''Static seems to follow me around, sorry for the shock"

''Yeah, kitty-Quat has a shocking personality.'' Duo said with a smirk, picking up on the story, wondering what happened.

Quatre smiled as Owl raised an eyebrow, obviously picking up on the lie but not asking for an explanation.

''Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie.'' 02 said before holding out his hand as well.

''Of course you don't.'' Owl said with a smile as he clasped the braided male's hand.

oOoOo

Harry frowned as another shock ran up his arm. He was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that Death was up to something when he sent him here.

oOoOo

Wufei exchanged a glance with the other two pilots and decided that instead of his usual bow, he would shake hands to see what the fuss was about.

''Chang Wufei.'' he too was shocked as his hand connected with the other. He narrowed his eyes at the same time Owl's did.

Owl dropped his hand and took a step back. The pilots could see in his emerald eyes that he was pissed. His hand quickly went up and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

''If you will excuse me for a moment, I believe I need to make a phone call.'' He turned and walked out of the door, all but slamming it behind him.

Duo rushed to the door and slid a thin disk under the door frame.

''I doubt that he is standing right outside the door Maxwell.'' Fei said as he too walked over.

''Oh but he is. I couldn't feel him before but his anger...'' Quatre said softly. ''And for some reason, heart break.''

''Shut it. I'm trying to listen. It just sounds like he is hissing.'' Duo put his ear to the door.

''Listen to the cadence. He is talking. I just don't recognize the language.'' Quatre said as he too listened in

oOoOo

When Harry stepped out of the door he did a quick scan of the hallway then pulled a mirror out of his pocket. After slicing his finger tip on the edge he let three drops of blood fall onto the surface. As a hooded figure showed up on the screen Harry began to speak in Parseltongue.

~Death.~

~Hey Harry. What's up?~ Death replied happily, while waving with a hand in greeting. ~Are you having fun yet?~

~Don't you 'What's up' me. Bob.~ Harry's eyes flashed brightly for a moment.

~Hey! What's with the name calling!~ Death crossed his arms and shifted his weight. If it was one thing that irritated the grim reaper most it was any name other than Death, in any of its forms.

~Are you going to tell me now why you sent me here?~ Harry asked harshly.

~Are you sure you want to do this now?~ the immortal's voice was filled with hesitancy. ~And are you sure no one can understand us?~

Harry relaxed his position and calmed his heart for a moment. ~Yes, I want to hear it and yes, I am pretty sure I'm the only Parselmouth left. Give me the gist of it now and you can go into details when you come over tonight. And yes, I'll have your favorite bottle of wine ready.~

Death laughed before answering, ~As long as you don't ever call me Bob again.~

~Okay… Susan.~

~Hey!~

~So why did you send me here.~

~You belong with those boys. You are them and they are you. You magic connects you. It calls to them because you are the same. They are my Shinigami even if only Duo realizes it.~

~I call bullshit! You cannot honestly tell me that I have been alive for damn near four hundred years for you to tell me out of the blue that I have a mate for my magic.~ The anger came through Harry's voice once more.

~Luna told you all of this after the battle Harry. After you went and saw the Goblins and they integrated the hollows with your magical core.~

~You mean that was a true prophecy?~ Harry paused for a moment. ~It doesn't matter. I'm only here for two months and then I'm gone.~

~You would give up your magic's mates? A chance at happiness?~

Here Harry sighed. ~Yes. Everyone I have ever loved has either betrayed me or was murdered in front of me. I may not know Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, or Wufei but I will not put them through the trouble that seems to follow me. Besides, I'm pretty sure they don't need a sixth wheel. I will watch over them for you for the two months. And then I'm leaving. I need to go. I'll see you tonight.~

~If that is how you feel then you better make sure you don't touch them. The more physical contact you have the tighter your magic will bind them to you. I'll see you later. And I'm bringing Twister!~

There was no goodbye, the friends just cut off the connection. Harry smiled at his friend and saw, out of the corner of his eye, a silver disk-like recorder slide back under the door. With a shrug he grabbed and turned the door knob. He was quite sure he was the only Parselmouth alive so they could have all the fun they wanted trying to translate his conversation.

* * *

Thanks for all of your reviews, that's why you have this chapter so quickly!

**Edited 2/20/2011**


	3. A fight

Disclaimer: I own a new PDA. That doesn't want to charge. Thats it.

Summary: Harry does Death a favor that leads to a slight shock for the wizard.

Eventual 01x02x03x04x05xHP

HP universe is cannon through all 7 boooks but not the epiloge.

I am re-watching the GW series so a few facts may be incorrect, so we'll say the GWverse is AU. Please bare with me.

* * *

Inside the office Duo quickly pulled the disk back before all three pilots stepped away from the door. Quatre had a perplexed look on his face before smoothing it into a polite mask as Duo stepped behind the blonde and wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

Owl stepped into the room with a grin on his face. ''Sorry about that. Had to get a few facts from a friend.''

Quatre felt another quick flash of loneliness and sadness from the new Agent and couldn't help but reach out a comforting hand.

Duo frowned as Owl all but flinched and moved away from the contact. ''Since we don't have any active cases I'm going to connect to London and look in on a few of the cases I had been watching.'' the short male said before walking over to his desk and sitting down.

''If you have time, why don't I give you a tour?'' Duo said with a grin. ''And you didn't tell us your name Birdy.''

''I don't tell anyone my name if you must know.'' Owl said as he raised his eyes from the computer screen. ''And I'm sure I'll be able to find my way around.''

''Just ignore Maxwell. He'll give you a horrible nick name either way.'' Wufei said, ignoring the glare that Duo sent his way.

''Aw, Fei Fei! You just have to ruin my fun don't you?'' Duo pouted as he let go of Quatre and walked over to Owl.

oOoOo

Harry was trying to tune the pilots out and wasn't paying much attention when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and pulled. Without quite realizing what he was doing he had pulled his gun and now had it placed between Duo's eyes.

With a start Harry stood and pulled his hand away and holstered his weapon. ''Sorry about that. I don't take people grabbing me too well.'' He was grateful that he was wearing a long sleeve shirt since his jacket was off.

The others were silent and stared at him.

''You know, I think I'm going to find the cafeteria.'' With that Harry left the office, the sadness and fear in his heart telling him to run.

oOoOo

Duo's grin dropped away as the door closed. ''Spill it.''

''Something is off. He was so sad, then like a switch was flipped, he was happy. Almost like he had pushed his feelings away. That happened just before he walked back in.''

''Something is different about him. And yet something feels... similar to us.'' Wufei said then turned to go out the door. ''I'll find him and try to get some more information.''

Duo held Quatre close for a moment before kissing him softly on the cheek. ''Fei will find something out. Let's go find Heero and Trowa and let them know what's going on.''

''You know that most likely Heero hacked into the security video and watched the whole thing.'' 04 said with a smile. ''Let's go.''

oOoOo

Wufei watched fro the door to the cantina as his 'partner' got in line to purchase his meager lunch. Either the young male wasn't hungry or there was another reason for it. He had only picked up light foods, bypassing heavier items such as the usual dishes like lasagna. As Owl sat down to eat his meal Wufei couldn't help but notice how similar his eating habits were to Duo's. His arm was wrapped around his plate, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. He stopped with a frown as if noticing what he was doing and he straitened up and slowed down his eating.

Wufei realized that most likely he grew up like Duo. Never knowing when his next meal would come or if it would be taken from him. He had a feeling that the only reason he had slipped out of the perfect manners that he was using now was because of what had happened in the office. Mind made up he walked over and sat across from Owl.

At first the green eyes looked anywhere but at him, after a few moments of silence he sighed and finally made eye contact.

''I am sorry for what happened with your friend. My reflexes tend to kick in before my brain does every now and again.'' he explained.

''It is known to happen with ex-soldiers.'' Fei replied and watched as Owl winced at the word 'soldier'.

''Hmm.'' the man before him hummed in reply. ''Yes but it has been long enough since then that I should be able to curb it.''

''It has only been a few years. It may come in time.'' Wufei added.

Owl frowned as if he had let something slip that he shouldn't have.

Wufei felt as if he were being watched and he knew that one of his fellow pilots were in the room. Owl seemed to notice as well seeing as he had looked behind Wufei to the doorway.

''I think one of your friends is here for you. I'll catch ya later.'' Owl said as he stood and walked away from the table. A moment later Heero was sitting across from him.

''Report.'' Wufei began telling him about his observations as Trowa tailed Owl.

oOoOo

Harry knew he had to work some of his nervousness and angst out before he did something he may or may not regret. With this in mind he headed towards the training area. He was so deep into his own mind that before he realized it he was in the locker room changing. He had taken his preventer uniform off and quickly pulled on a set of sweats. The long sleeved shirt and long pants were black and a bit tighter fitting then sweats normally were.

Even all these years later he was grateful to be wearing clothes that fit.

oOoOo

Trowa was watching Owl go through his warm ups and stretches when Heero and Wufei joined him.

The three were silent as they carefully watched. After a few moment Trowa spoke.

''He has many scars.'' Trowa had seen Harry as he changed into his work out clothes in the locker room.

''That isn't too surprising.'' Wufei stated.

''From the looks of some of them he shouldn't even be alive.'' was the reply before Trowa walked away from them and onto the mat with Owl.

After a moment of eye contact and raised eyebrows the two began to spar.

The two combatants stood across from each other on the mat, both were still as they waited for the other to make the first move. Trowa watched Owl's stance and saw him shifting his weight in preparation and chose that moment to begin.

Heero and Wufei watched as the match began., the fighters beginning slowly to warm up and analyze one another's fighting style. The sparing session sped up as Trowa pushed Owl harder and harder.

01 and 05 were a bit shocked that Owl had yet to fall, not many could go up against Trowa and last for any length of time.

oOoOo

Harry was enjoying the match. It wasn't often that he was able to let loose when fighting. He always had to watch his strength for fear of seriously hurting someone. With Trowa, or any of the pilots he assumed, he was finally able to. Even though he quickly lost himself in the feelings of a even fight he still made sure to block with only a clothing-clad part of his body.

oOoOo

"He would be able to block better if he used his hand instead of his wrist and arm in some cases." Heero mentioned. "He is making sure he does not touch his skin."

Wufei simply nodded as he watched the two in combat. As he watched the lithe fighters his mind flashed a few inappropriate thoughts involving the two together and he shook his head to clear it. 'Where did that come from?'

Heero looked at Wufei out of the corner of his eye and noticed something was wrong. It wasn't something that someone who didn't know him would pick up on but to him it was like a blaring siren.

oOoOo

Harry had fully lost himself in the movements that were so soothing to him and in one moments inattention Trowa's hand flashed out to grab his, possibly to throw him, but the instant before they made skin contact Harry stood and stepped back.

"Thank you for the match." he said quickly before walking back into the locker room.

oOoOo

Trowa was a bit perplexed as Owl walked off. He would never admit it but he was also a bit disappointed as well. He was quickly beside Heero and Wufei.

"Any idea what just happened?" he asked.

"He will not make skin on skin contact." Heero replied.

"It is unknown why. Duo, Quatre and I were not adversely affected but it set him off." Wufei added.

The three of them were quiet for a few minutes before Trowa turned to go into the locker room.


	4. A devil

**Disclaimer: I own a new PDA. This time it works!**

**Summary: Harry does Death a favor that leads to a slight shock for the wizard.**

**Eventual 01x02x03x04x05xHP**

**HP universe is cannon through all 7 boooks but not the epiloge.**

**I am re-watching the GW series so a few facts may be incorrect, so we'll say the GWverse is AU. Please bare with me.**

* * *

As Harry stood under the spray of the shower he tried to calm his furious heart and magic. He could feel his magic shimmering on the surface of his skin, delighted at the presence of one of its mates. He had felt his magic shiver every time Trowa had come close enough to touch. He knew that he shouldn't become involved with the five and yet his core was telling him something very different.

He turned his face up into the spray and as the water cascaded down his body and he thought about the sparring session and how stupid he had been to allow it to happen.

He had known who Trowa was, of course. And he should have declined the match but at the same time he had wanted to see what he was made of. He could not help but be curious of the five Gundam pilots but at the same time he knew he should stay away. Maybe he should ask Une for a different partner?

'No, that would lead questions I don't want to answer.' Harry sighed as he shut the shower off and after drying himself he tied the towel around his waist before walking back out to his locker. He began running different scenarios through his mind as he mechanically pulled clothing onto his lower half.

An instant before someone managed to touch him Harry was shocked out of his thoughts and was crouching in a defensive position, growling.

oOoOo

After a few moments of comparing notes Trowa and Heero walked into the locker room while the other, Wufei, walked back to his office.

01 and 03 both watched as Owl came out of the showers and walked to his locker, seemingly oblivious to the world. They stayed by the door as they were unwilling to ask their questions while the man was in the nude. They didn't think anything of one of the other agents, Agent Diablos, walking in and heading down the same aisle until they heard a growl and some quick steps.

Both ex-pilots walked quickly to the aisle Owl was in and stopped when they saw Diablos stepping back in slight fear.

"Owl, dude I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Diablos was all but stuttering as he stepped back.

Trowa looked at Wufei's partner as he turned his head enough that the Heavyarms pilot saw his eyes flash from green to gold then back again. He took in Owl's stance quickly before he stood up and faced Diablos.

"Sorry about that. I was a bit lost in my thought." Owl said a bit sheepishly before his gaze hardenedand he came out of his crouched position. "I suggest you don't do it again."

"Yeah. Sure." Diablos replied. "I just wanted to say that you were awesome out there. Not many can take on any of those guys."

"Then they are simply not training hard enough." Was his reply as he pulled on his shirt, black long sleeves, and closed his locker. Owl then looked at the taller brown haired, brown eyed man. "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, I ah, I wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink? You know, a date?" Trowa imagined that if he could the agent would be scuffing his boot on the ground like a nervous teenager.

oOoOo

Harry couldn't believe the balls this man had. First, he didn't know if Harry was available. Second, Harry didn't know anything about him. And third, he wasn't one of his mates! Wait what? Harry made sure to stop that line of thought immediately. "Listen, I don't know your name, what department you work in or anything. You know nothing about me either. I haven't even been here a day so I know you have no information on me. The biggest part of any mission is gathering intelligence, which you have obviously failed to do."

With that said, Harry grabbed his jacket and walked away from the three men before any of them could say anything. As he left he made sure to tighten the control he had on his animagi form. It would not do for him to become so pissed he changed in the Preventer Headquarters.

He couldn't help but smile at the reaction it would cause though. A large cat walking through the halls would be a good prank though.

oOoOo

Diablos, someone who reminded Trowa of a snot nosed brat, turned and glared at him and Heero. "If you two hadn't been here he would have said yes!" with that he turned and stormed out of the room.

Trowa hummed as he watched the man walk away. "Did you see Owl's eyes and stance? He reminded me of a cat."

"Like that black panther you were working with last month."

oOoOo

Harry had gone straight from the locker room home. He had found an empty hall way and after messing with the security cameras he silently apperated into his apartment. It was a few hours later when Death showed up.

Death loved Harry, well to death, but his sulking was one thing that always irritated him. It didn't help that when he had appeared in the apartment his 'Master' was sitting in the dark, a wine glass in his hand, and a half empty bottle next to him. "Started without me did you?"

"Do you know how many memories our conversations, and the rest of my experiences today, have caused me to relive?" Harry asked softly. "Sit down and grab a glass."

With a wave of Harry's hand another wine glass appeared and the bottle rose to fill it. Death quickly plucked it from the air and sat on the sofa across from the wizard's chair. "I can imagine. Wanna talk about it? I know it's been a few hundred years but it's obviously still affecting you."

Harry was quiet for a moment before talking.

"I was always under the impression that I was loved by my friends, if not my family. I would have given up everything for them. Given anything **to **them. Yet they thought to kill me for it.

"After the final battle, when I knew how dangerous they were, I took the Hollows to the Goblins. I didn't tell anyone what I was doing, but I figured that if anyone knew how to get rid of them, the Goblins would. After talking to Griphook and the Goblin King I left all but my invisibility cloak with them while they tried to find what we would need to do to keep them out of everyone else's hands.

"A week after the battle, I had awoken from yet another nightmare, the one with everyone blaming me for their deaths. I decided to try to clear my mind with a walk, so I donned my cloak. I was staying at the Weasly's and when I went downstairs I saw that everyone in the house was in the living room. All the living Weasly's, but Bill and Charlie, were there. At first it warmed my heart because I was sure they were just worried about me again, as I had not been sleeping well. Then I stopped thinking and listened to their actual conversation.

"I found out that they had been giving me a love potion off and on for years and didn't know why it wasn't doing anything. Ginny seemed sad that I hadn't set a date for the wedding yet, even though I had never even asked her to marry me. It was then that they decided on a new plan. It was Hermione's idea.

"The brightest witch of our age wanted to poison me. She said that if I was sick enough and was guilted into doing something to ensure the Potter line continued that she and I would be married by Christmas. Then they could finish killing me off after the used pregnancy potions to ensure an heir."

Harry took a break in his words as the emotions almost became too much for him. Death stayed silent, he was usually a joker but he knew that his friend needed to get everything off of his chest before he could try to cheer him up. If he didn't talk about it now then he may not get over it quick enough to keep from losing his chance with Death's Shinigami Boys. He wanted the six of them to be together and if that meant listening to Harry fret about his past, then so be it.

"The next day I was called back to Gringotts. There I was told that if I combined the Hollows with my magical core then, when I died, they would leave the world as well. They told me that they weren't one hundred percent sure that it would work, but they knew it would be painful and I could even die in the process. I was depressed enough that I just told them to do it. It was three days before I was well enough to go back to the Weasly's house. When I returned they all sounded worried but I could see the calculating glint in their eyes. It only depressed me further and made me wish that I had died in the binding process.

"My blood family wanted me dead. And my chosen family wanted me dead. I thought I would oblige them. Any pain from the poisoning would simply be my way of making up for all those that were lost. I guess it could be considered a form of suicide, suicide by family. I knew what they were doing but I did not stop them. For six months they poured poison down my throat. For six months I waited for the pain and death. It didn't come. I did not marry Ginny. I refrained from asking her until I felt sick. I thought that maybe if they didn't poison me then it was all an elaborate hoax. Maybe it was a nightmare that I didn't realize was a nightmare.

"It wasn't until I went back to the bank and they wanted to test my blood that I found out I had enough arsenic in my blood to kill a small village. When they asked what had been happening I told Griphook, who had become one of my friends, everything that I knew or suspected. He helped me pull myself from the wizarding world. Kick everyone off of my properties. Find all my lost heirlooms. It was then that I found out that Dumbledore and the Order of the Fried Chicken had been stealing from me since the day after my parents died.

"Then two hundred years later World War Three broke out and most of the wizards were killed off. I think the Sanc kingdom holds most of the wizards now."

The two friends sat in the dark for a half hour more before Death couldn't take the silence any longer. "Can we play twister now?" The empty wine bottle was thrown at his head.

* * *

**Next Chapter won't be so gloomy. Someone gets pranked, alot, and we get to see more of Death and Harry. Possibly the g-boys finding more out about the newest Agent. Also, I haven't gotten to most of the reviews from last chapter. I need to catch up! *sweatdrops***


	5. A pranking

**Disclaimer: I own a PSP complete w/ FF7 Criss Core and FF8.**

**Not Harry Potter or Gundam Wing**

**Summary: Harry does Death a favor that leads to a slight shock for the wizard.**

**Eventual 01x02x03x04x05xHP**

**HP universe is cannon through all 7 boooks but not the epiloge.**

**I am re-watching the GW series so a few facts may be incorrect, so we'll say the GWverse is AU. Please bare with me.**

* * *

Harry sat behind his desk looking through random files and tapping his foot. He was beginning to get bored considering that Une still wouldn't let him and Wufei go out on a mission. His missing medical papers were bothering them and he was pretty resigned to having to have his blood drawn and a physical done. He hated doctors and all but he was not going to spend the rest of his time here behind a desk because of it. They were still a bit pissed about the rest of his file 'missing' too. He had been here for a week now and he was already itching to get out into the field.

oOoOo

Wufei looked across the room at his partner. Owl was sitting there, working, and 05 couldn't help but narrow his eyes. Not because the agent was working but simply because of the lack of information, his hiding from Sally Po, and his new clothing choice.

On the first day at headquarters he had worn the typical Preventer uniform. Now he was wearing the uniform with a long-sleeved turtle-neck top and fingerless gloves. Everything but his face and fingertips were covered. Wufei knew the man was touch shy but this was ridiculous. Duo had even tried to ask him about it the other day and he had simply shrugged it off. The pilots had all agreed to keep an eye on him when he was in the building and had even tried to tail him to wherever he lived. All dead ends. He seemed to vanish into thin air.

There was a knock on the office door and black eyes met green before Owl said for the person to come in.

Diablos walked in the room, a smile on his face and a stack of files in his hand. "Hey, the lab techs are out for your blood. Just thought I'd stop in and warn you." With out getting a response from Owl he walked around the desk and looked at the screen just moments before Owl flicked the monitor off.

Wufei watched as Owl tensed when Diablos placed a hand on his shoulder and Owl's eyes narrowed. When he looked at Diablos and spoke Wufei wondered just what the brunette was thinking. "I am well aware of that fact and for the last time I request that you leave me alone."

"Why? All I'm asking is for one drink. If you still don't want anything to do with me I'll leave you alone. Please?" Diablos gave him a pleading look before Owl out right glared at him.

"Leave. Now." Owl slowly stood and pointed to the door.

oOoOo

A day later Duo and Wufei were in the cafeteria when a pink haired Diablos walked in, his cocky attitude showing in every step. The noise level in the room drastically lowered as everyone turned to stare.

oOoOo

Later that same day Trowa was walking through the hall when a nearly naked Diablos streaked by.

oOoOo

The next day the same agent was seen walking around, covered in silver glitter and 'idiot' on his forehead.

oOoOo

"Duo." Lady Une started, "Explain to me why you have taken to pranking a fellow agent non stop? If it doesn't stop your going to be suspended."

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it! Besides, my pranks would have been a bit more vicious by now if he pissed me off as much as he seems to have pissed this prankster off. Why are you blaming it on me?" Duo's violet eyes flashed. He may not be the one doing it but he did enjoy it.

Une sighed and placed her head in her hands. "Because you are usually the only one who can play pranks and never leave any evidence. Whoever is doing it is more of a ghost then you."

"Well then I suggest we sit back and enjoy the show. Besides, Diablos is an ass." Duo sat back in his chair, a smirk firmly in place with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Who do you know of that he has angered recently?"

Duo had already made the connection between Owl and Diablos and he couldn't wait to tell the others that this guy was as good at pranks as Duo! The stealth abilities, considering he had yet to be caught, alone would mean that there was a bit more to this guy then they thought.

"Diablos has always made it a point to snub everyone and anyone. And now someone is giving him what he deserves." Duo said as his smirk got even wider.

oOoOo

The pilots were taking a well deserved break, after a lot of cajoling from Duo, and they were out for a night on the town. After getting yelled at by Une, Duo was ready for a break, he just wanted to spend some time not thinking about work. Truth be told, they all needed a bit of a break. Between their case loads and trying to figure out Owl they were all just a bit stressed.

They spent a few hours walking around town, Duo and Quatre conversing the most between them. The lights were bright and the street traffic was slowly dying when they decided to call it a night. As they came close to a corner Duo heard a familiar voice singing. After grabbing Trowa's arm and pulling him with him he rounded the corner to see Owl and someone who looked a bit like Zechs. Both wore dark clothing that was similar. The blonde with a dark red shirt instead of

the dark green that Owl had on. They had on black leather pants that would have anyone drooling and long dusters. Owl's was sleeveless while the Zechs look-a-like had sleeves to his wrists. Both dusters were also black.

_"I pushed the button." _Owl was singing before his friend took over.

_"And I pulled the trigger."_

_"I killed our brothers."_

_"And murdered our sisters!"_

Duo noticed that the two men were taking turns singing a song by Rishloo, a band that he only knew of from some really old records.

_"I am the pattern,"_

_"The plague and the prison!"_

_"I tore the wound and let it..."_

_"BLEED!"_

This last part was sung by both boys, their arms around each other's shoulders. Duo could see that they were sharing the same set of ear phones and he wondered what the two were doing. From his movements it looked like Owl was more than a little bit drunk, but 02 was sure that he wasn't. With a devious grin that almost had the other four stepping back he quietly walked till he was signaled his plan to Heero and Trowa.

When 01 and 03 were in position Duo put his plan into action and yelled out, "OWL!" as loud as he could. This had the desired effect of Owl losing his balance, his foot hit a water puddle unexpectedly, and falling backwards.

Trowa caught him on one arm and Heero caught the other but both uncharacteristically dropped him when a shock went through all three of them. Both pilots looked at their hands, then Owl, then at each other while Owl groaned after his head hit the ground.

"Damn it Reaper." Owl eventually said. "I should have known that there was a reason you wanted to go out tonight. Just to embarrass me right? You knew this would happen."

"Now Harry, I told you that I would watch out for you and I did. I watched you fall flat on your back." The man now identified as Reaper was leaning over Harry as he said this but wasn't paying to much attention, which lead to him laying face down next to Owl. "Ow. You are a bastard Harry, you know that?"

"I'll have you know my parents were married when they had me. And besides, you had it coming." The last sentence was spoken with humor as Owl reached over and smacked Reaper's head as he lifted it from the ground.

"So, your name is Harry huh?" Duo asked, having moved up by Heero, who was still standing in slight shock next to the two down men. "Would have never guessed."

At Duo's words Harry looked over and smacked his friend. ~_You are an ass.~_

"I am not an ass, you just don't like people knowing your name. Now stop smacking me!" Reaper stood up and offered Harry a hand. Quickly Harry stood but yanked his friend hard enough he almost kissed the ground again. "You know, this wouldn't have happened in the first place if you would just listen to me you know."

"What's all that hissing about anyways?" Duo asked, taking the lead on trying to get some answers while they could. "I heard you doing that before. Some kind of made up language?"

"No, just a really old one. Called Parseltounge." Reaper mentioned as he wiped some of the dirt from his clothes.

"Are you related to someone named Zechs by any chance?" Quatre asked as he stepped forward with Wufei and joined the group.

"No. But I do know him a bit." Reaper replied as he smiled.

"Yeah, you know him enough to set me up on a blind date with him! Talk about a disaster." Owl replied as he smacked the back of Reapers head lightly. "No spark at all."

"Yeah but that spark has come in to play recently hasn't it Potter?"

Quatre seemed to tense up just a bit and a knowing gleam shone in his eyes. "Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

Harry face-palmed then turned to his friend. "See what trouble you get me into?"

"Oh no worries. Trust me, I am not a rabid fan. However, I would like to talk to you about a few business plans at some point." Quatre replied with a smile. "Marauders Ink has always been a bit of a mystery to me."

"That was kinda the point." Harry replied as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "The less information that is out there about the company the less of a chance for it to be taken over or taken advantage of."

"Yes, I imagine it would have been hard to help all those that you did during the war as easily as you did if there was any outside interference. I especially admire the way you helped with the war orphans." When Quatre said this a unknown look passed over Harry's face.

"I wish I could have done more but it seems as if it is never enough." A haunted look then crossed the young mans face as he tugged the bangs of his hair over the faint outline of a scar. "Anyways I'll see you all later." He quickly walked over to a bright green motorcycle and quickly turned it on. As he roared off into the night the five G-boys watched as his friend shake his head.

"Talking about the war is always hard on him. Talking about any war actually. He tries to help where he can but to him it is never enough. I'm surprised you boys don't know more about him already. You all owe him your life from at least one previous occasion. You don't know how many times you received outside help on your missions. Even before he knew you he tried to protect you. Whether he wants to admit it or not."

"Explain." Heero said simply as he crossed his arms and looked at the blonde before him.

"You'll find out in due time. He'll only be able to resist for so long." Reaper walked towards the silver bike that had been parked next to the green one before turning back to the five pilots. "Try not to bring up his past much and that may help him open up. And I'll try to get you his file. The public one anyways."

With that the bike and rider made there way out of town, leaving five slightly confused Preventer agents standing on the side of the road.


	6. A surprise

**Disclaimer: I own a PSP, finally, that's it.**

**Summary: Harry does Death a favor that leads to a slight shock for the wizard.**

**Eventual 01x02x03x04x05xHP**

**HP universe is cannon through all 7 books but not the epilogue.**

**I am re-watching the GW series so a few facts may be incorrect, so we'll say the GW verse is AU. Please bare with me.**

* * *

That night the pilots all dreamed of green eyes.

Heero of a time when just moments after he had something self destructive and a vial being placed to his lips. Being coaxed to swallow something and not caring if it was poison since he knew he was truly dieing this time. Jade eyes staring as they told him he would live.

Duo remembered when he was captured and the green eyed guard that helped him when the others were away. The one who apologized for not being able to do more without blowing his cover.

Trowa recalled a moment of what had meant to be peace at the circus when two new cats were due in and they managed to escape the pens and the dark-haired, green eyed youth who managed to help subdue the felines but disappeared before Trowa was able to find out who he was.

Quatre dreamt of a spilled glass of wine that was knocked over at a business meeting were all he saw was a glint of green. He later found out that his glass had been poisoned with a new drug that they had no antidote for.

While in the middle of a mission Wufei had been compromised and as he tried to escape, only to find all exits blocked, and felt someone's presence behind him. As he had turned with the intent to kill the shadowed figure had tossed a grenade over his head and pulled Wufei down. Those emerald eyes had glinted from underneath dark bangs before telling him to go and giving him a strong push towards the new opening.

oOoOo

Harry tapped the keys repeatedly as he willed the clock to go faster. It took all of his will-power to keep from jumping up and rushing out the door. He had known when he peeled away from the curb that he shouldn't have left Death/Reaper there for even the moment that he had. Too much of his past had slipped passed his lips last night. He had a feeling that the only reason that he hadn't been cornered for answers yet was due to them being in a meeting with Lady Une. They five ex-pilots had been called into her office barely five minutes into their work day.

With a final glance at the clock he decided to do something productive. After shutting down the computer he stood and began to make his way out of the office and head down to the on site medical lab. Time to see the pseudo-vampires. Although there were times when he swore some of them really were vampires.

oOoOo

"Report." Une stated simply as she looked at the five who were standing across from her desk.

"We found out that he was set up on a blind-date with Zechs." Duo said with a grin. "They didn't hit It off though. No 'spark' according to Owl."

Une glared.

"We did find out his real name. Owl is actually well known, his name is Harry Potter." Quarter spoke softly with a small smile on his face.

The head of the Preventers eyes widened slightly in shock. "Well that was unexpected."

"He seems to have a habit of doing that." To one who knew him well Trowa's voice was slightly sarcastic.

"So tell me what you know about him."

"He is the head of Marauders Ink. It is a company that specializes in new technology, mainly in the medical field. Actually they are the leaders in most fields, but the company prefers to keep their name out of the public eye and often use other company to put their products out there. If it hadn't been for some of their advancements then many more may have died in the war. If you talk to Sally she will sing their praises." Quatre said.

"Better not let Sally find out who Owl really is. He may find himself with a rabid fan girl on his heels." Duo's grin could almost be described as maniacal.

"Speaking of Sally Po, has Owl had his blood work done yet? Or has any of his file been found?" Une glanced at each of the pilots as she spoke.

"No to both questions." Trowa replied.

oOoOo

Harry was sitting on a bed, waiting for the doctor to finally come in and take his blood. After he had been waiting for five minutes he decided that he might as well use the time. Harry began to meditate, hoping to calm himself down. Even with all his years alive he still hated anything that reminded him of the hospital wing. It was one of those places that he managed to spend way too much time in.

oOoOo

Sally was muttering angrily as she walked through the halls. Three of her lab techs had called off and it left her lab woefully behind schedule. The only good note for the day was that Owl had finally 'found time' in his busy schedule to come down and get his blood work done.

'More like he got tired of desk work.' Sally thought to herself as she pushed open the door in front of her. She saw the young man sitting Indian style on the bed with his eyes closed, she was silent as she took a moment to study him.

His black hair was just long enough that it covered his eyes with the way his hair was tilted down. Eyes that she had been told were an arresting shade of emerald green. By looking at the rest of him one could tell that he was no stranger to physical activity. If she was perfectly honest he looked good enough to eat. These thoughts did nothing to cool her temper.

"Finally decided to come down and get it over with?" Sally expected Owl to jump like so many green recruits.

He simply sighed and turned his head towards her, giving her a knowing look. "Well, if I wanted to get away from the evil that is paperwork then I knew I had to come see the vampires."

She walked fully into the room while huffing a bit. "Well, even with us vampires you still need to fill out paperwork. It seems you forgot to label an emergency contact."

"I didn't forget." Owl turned his body so that his legs were hanging off of the side of the bed.

"You left the field blank." she glared as a small smile was sent her way.

"I didn't forget, I purposely left it blank. If something were to happen to me the one person that needs to know would already be aware of it."

"Are you talking about your partner? He'll only know about it if he is on the same mission as you."

"No. I wasn't talking about Chang. Can we get this over and done with now?" Owl gave her a glare that reminded her a bit of Heero Yuy and she decided to do as he requested.

oOoOo

Une was relaxing for just a moment after releasing the pilots from her office when her vid-phone pinged, letting her know she had an incoming call. She flicked it on and smiled slightly as she saw Sally, who wasn't looking all that happy.

"Lady Une, I'm just calling to let you know that Owl finally came in and had his blood-work re-drawn. I should be able to find out more about him once I enter it into the data base. There are a few anomalies with his blood though. I took a moment to look at it under the microscope and there are two different chemicals in it that I have never seen before. I'm having it sent to a few of my colleagues over at Marauders for them to look at."

Une couldn't help the grin that formed. "Actually, they probably will know what it is. Considering I just found out Owl is Harry Potter."

Sally couldn't help herself and let out a fan-girl squeal after a moment of shocked silence.

oOoOo

Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway as a shiver of dread made it's way up his spine. He had the urge to run and hide in a cold dark cave. He hadn't had to deal with this feeling in a while and wondered what he had done to be forever found by fan-girls, maybe that was why Voldemort went insane?

* * *

**So, sorry for the wait and for not answering you reviews. This quarter I actually have to pay attention in class and can't spend all my time typing. Sucks! **

**One another note, my husband has now started to call my girls be numbers. I laughed my ass of the first time he called for 01, 02 and 03. He couldn't figure it out until I told him about Gundam Wing then just rolled his eyes. The worst part is that other then my oldest not being emotionless they really are like there pilots! Scary.**


	7. An escape

_**Disclaimer: I own a new bandana. That's it. It is green. Neon.**_

_**Summary: Harry does Death a favor that leads to a slight shock for the wizard.**_

_**Eventual 01x02x03x04x05xHP**_

_**HP universe is cannon through all 7 books but not the epilogue.**_

_**I am re-watching the GW series so a few facts may be incorrect, so we'll say the GW verse is AU. Please bare with me.**_

* * *

When Wufei walked into his office at 0430 he was slightly shocked to see Harry already behind his desk. The raven haired youth typically didn't come in to work until 0600 at the earliest.

Wufei noticed that he looked disheveled and a large cup of coffee was sitting on his desk. He stood in the door way as he saw Harry's nimble fingers flew over his keyboard. He was typing as fast as Heero!

The phone on Harry's desk began to ring as Wufei finally moved from the door, closing it behind him. Harry reached over and hit the speaker button while Wufei sat behind his own desk and unloaded the files he had in his arms.

"Nundu, did you get the traces that I sent you? There seems to have been no movement on any of his accounts yet but someone took out a sizeable amount two weeks ago. When did you say he escaped?" a female voice said over the phone at a quick pace.

"Hey Nix. He escaped about five hours ago. Keep an eye on it for me will ya? As well as your contacts? Also, you need to call Cissa and tell her to get her girls in early. Frugh has a habit of taking his anger out on the street girls. Spread the word."

"I will. Thanks for the warning."

"Not a prob Nix. I told you last week, if you help me then I help you." Harry replied before reaching for his coffee, one hand still typing away.

"Yeah but I have to admit, I didn't really believe that you were you. I mean, you taught me every trick I know! Then I finally meet you face to face after thirteen years of tech speak."

"You're not that old yourself Nix." Harry chuckled as he put his coffee down.

"Yeah but when I think that you were better at hacking at age five then I was when I was twenty is a bit of a blow to the ego."

"Yeah yeah, gotta go Sweets. Talk at ya later. Keep an eye on those accounts for me and call Reaper if you have any problems. Remember what I said."

"Got it Nundu."

Harry hung up the phone before finally addressing his partner. "As you can tell, Frugh escaped."

Wufei nodded as he checked his email, he had gathered as much from the conversation he had just overheard. "Who is Nix?"

"After I had my blood work done last week I went out and met with some of the contacts that I had made in the area over the years." Harry finished typing before locking the computer and standing up. "That was the first time I had ever met Nix in the flesh. She's even sweeter in person then online."

Harry grabbed the papers that he had printed off before heading to the door.

"Owl." Harry turned away from the door. "If you are looking to drop those off, no one else is here yet. It's still early."

Wufei watched as his partner sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. Harry then turned back around and placed the files back on his desk before turning once again and leaning up against the wooden object before speaking. "I woke when one of my contacts called around 0030 (12:30 am). They told me about Frugh and I guess that I hadn't stopped to think since then. Not everyone will be worrying about this like me. He has been escalating in his pattern and I want to get him again before he gets much worse."

Harry was about to continue when the door knob began to turn. Both agents quickly withdrew their weapons. Even the other pilots didn't just come in without some kind of signal.

The door opened and the first thing they saw was a large bouquet red and yellow flowers. The second thing to enter their field of vision was Diablos. Wufei found himself oddly elated when Harry glared at his admirer and gripped his gun as if trying to convince himself not to shot the man.

Wufei lowered his gun before addressing the man, whose hair was still pink. "What are you doing in our office?"

Diablos stopped two steps into the room. "Ummm…"

oOoOo

Harry was currently struggling with himself. He was low on sleep, someone he considered to be a 'big bad' was back on the streets, and now this loser shows up again. He had been stalking Harry since he entered the damn building!

He had been up late talking with Reaper again and he hadn't fallen asleep till midnight, after being up since 0430 that previous morning. No sooner had he fallen asleep then the dream started.

He remembered the feeling of lying prone on a plush bed. His head thrown back in a moan as multiple hands worshiped his body. The feel of lips pressed against various sensitive areas. He blushed under the five gazes as they played his body like a violin. Just as he was about to reach completion, without even one touch to his member, his phone rang.

When he woke and sat up in bed he almost threw the phone against the wall but one fact stayed his hand. Only his informants would call him on that line so it wasn't an option. Once he was told what happened the dream was pushed to the back of his mind.

And now this idiot, the current bane of his existence, was in his face. With flowers, as if that would put the moron in his good graces.

As Harry glared at the prat Diablos blushed, and then stepped around Harry to place the flora on his desk. Harry finally put his weapon away.

"Owl," Diablos began as he faced Harry. "Did you know that you are a hard man to find? I haven't been able to catch sight of you for a week."

Harry noticed Wufei's eye twitch as Diablos raised a finger and poked Harry's chest.

oOoOo

Wufei almost laughed as a look crossed Harry's face. It was a look that reminded him Heero just before he shot someone for doing something stupid. Before Agent Diablos had a chance to do more than open his mouth again Harry grabbed his finger and turned on his harshest glare.

"I am tired of telling you to go away. Words don't work. Pranks don't work. I would have thought that the diarrhea you got after eating those candies I returned to you might have been a clue. Maybe you need a little bit of physical persuasion."

Wufei almost face palmed as Diablos started to say something with a pleased smirk. "You can get as physical with me as you want Owl baby."

There was a moment of silence, followed by a sharp crack and stifled whimper.

"You now have a broken finger. Do I need to get more physical? Or do you get my point? Leave me the hell alone or next time it will be your leg. Got it?" Wufei barely concealed the pleased shiver that ran down his spine as Owl growled out his words.

oOoOo

Heero was watching, along with Duo, from his office over the security feed. His paranoia had him frequently checking all of the pilots' offices. He had happened to check Wufei's office when Chang had walked in.

He had been shocked to find out that Owl was Nundu. Duo hadn't even been able to get a response out of him when he momentarily froze up. He had just barely pulled himself out of it when Diablos walked in.

Duo laughed and Heero smirked as they heard the snap of a finger bone.

Heero and his lovers had woken that morning after having shared a dream earlier in the night. That in and of itself was not that uncommon of an occurrence. The only difference was that there was a sixth person involved. If it weren't for the fact that Owl kept trying to put as much distance between himself and the ex-pilots as he could, Heero would think he was somehow behind it.

01's mind blanked out again as the thought of Owl Being Nundu once again crossed his mind. He had frequently talked to the hacker over the years. And some of those conversations could not be classified as G-rated. They had also sent one another plenty of e-book files of 'adult' material. Some of those encrypted books had given him ideas that he had played out with his loves.

He had to find out if Harry really was his Nundu, the man he had had feelings for as long as he could remember, or if he was another Nundu. If he was then Heero could understand Wufei, Quatre and Duo's obsession with the man. He quickly began typing, ignoring Duo's stare.

oOoOo

Diablos had simply nodded his head before jerking his hand to his chest and leaving the room as quickly as he could. Harry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "First I spend a week hiding from Sally, and now this idiot has to start stalking me again. What the hell is it with me and fanboys and fangirls? Do I unknowingly emit some sort of pheromone? Something that says, 'stalk me please'? What the hell did I do in a past life to suffer from this shit?"

Harry turned his glare to his partner as a snort of amusement escaped him. "I'm not kidding!"

Harry threw his hand s up in the air when his computer pinned, telling him he had a message. After walking back around the desk he keyed in his twenty-four digit password before sitting down. He immediately recognized the sender by the heavily encrypted file. After opening it he saw that there was a link for a messaging site. He followed it with a frown. He and Wing didn't usually 'chat' in real time but through messages. It was safer during the war.

**Nundu: What's up?**

**Wing: Heard through the grape vine one got loose.**

**Nundu: Yeah, the slaver/trafficker I was telling you about a while ago. I already have my feelers out.**

**Wing: That's how I heard. I thought he was out of London though? Isn't that out of your area?**

**Nundu: Funny thing. He was caught elsewhere, and it happened to be in my new area. I seem to still be a magnet for trouble. Let me know if you hear anything. Oh, and the next book in that series I sent you last time is almost out. I'll send you a file when I get my hands on it. Gotta run.**

**Wing: Ciao.**

Harry closed down the browser and the whole computer. Maybe he could go get something to eat while he waited to hand in his report.

oOoOo

Heero stared at the conversation in shock.

"Holy shit." Duo said from behind him. Heero had mentioned Nundu to the braided pilot a few times before. "Reaper wasn't kidding when he said Harry had helped us out during the war. This guy is more complex than we thought. Does he ever sleep?"

"Probably no more than we ever did during the war." Trowa said, having walked in when Heero began typing and being told by Duo what was going on.

"At least he's never boring! He's a prankster, hacker, shrewd business man, is great with big cats and has a fair sense of justice and honor. Where has he been all our lives?" Duo said joking.

"Apparently he's been in the shadows with us." Trowa said softly. "Why are we only finding this all out now. If we have always 'known' him how is we have only just met him?"

"He is better at staying in the shadows then we were." Heero added.

"That and he wasn't a Gundam pilot. Kinda hard to stay in the shadows inside Deathsycthe." Duo grinned before placing a kiss on Heero then Trowa's cheek. "asking Harry leads to more questions than answers, we need to get a hold of Reaper. Or Zechs, but he'll probably have fewer answers then we do."

"Maybe we need to go out again." Heero mentioned. "I looked up anyone in the area named Reaper but didn't find anyone so it's obviously a nick name."

"Holy hell it's gonna snow. He-chan wants to go out!"

"DUO!"

* * *

_**Coolness. Another chapter done. The next is in the works as well. Started writing that one before I started this one actually. Let me know what you all think! Also, if I didn't reply to your review last chapter it is because I was having a problem with my e-mail. Sorry and thanks for all your lovely reviews!**_


	8. A bugging

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Harry does his friend Death a favor which leads to a shock for the wizard.**

**We're going say AU for GW and canon for HP till epilogue of Book 7**

**AN: I had a few questions last chapter. Nix is a fellow hacker that Harry knows. Cissa and her girls are 'street walkers'. Most likely none of them will be seen in the story again unless I feel a need to show them to move the plot along. No, Harry does not know who Wing is. He is still just as naive as he ever was. And yes, Reaper is Death.**

**Haven't really edited this yet but here is your chapter. Feel free to tell me in a review/pm if you catch something I missed.**

* * *

"Damn it Reaper. It's been a week since Frugh escaped and I still haven't found him. Something is going on with Wing, he never contacts me this much. And I feel like someone is always watching. I am starting to get the feeling that something big is going to happen and I don't know how to stop it." Harry paced inside of his living room stalking back and forth like the Black Panther that he could turn into.

"You need to calm down Harry. I'm sure everything will work out fine." Reaper was sitting on the love seat, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. "I'm sure you are just being paranoid."

"You say that every time. And something bad always happens. I just wish I knew what it was this time."

Reaper threw the monopoly piece that was in his hand at his friend.

"Damn it Reaper! Stop throwing things at me!"

oOoOo

"Heero."

"Hn."

"Did you really need to bug Harry's apartment?" Quatre asked with fond amusement in his voice. The five were currently in an apartment not far from where Harry lived. Once Trowa had been able to follow Owl to his residence Heero had decided to set up some surveillance.

"Give him a break Quat. He just wants to see his crush." Duo smiled as he draped himself across 01's shoulders.

"Not that you can really say anything about Heero's crush, considering it seems to be affecting all of us." Wufei mentioned as he walked into the small room. "It is a shame we couldn't set up video surveillance before he came back though. We may need to see about that later. My guess is he has some sort of security that tells him when someone gets in his apartment."

"He seemed to know when Duo picked the locks. I was in the cantina, watching him, when he suddenly stood up and rushed home." Trowa mentioned from his seat next to Quatre.

"I couldn't find any kind of security system when I looked the next day and he didn't seem to notice I was near. Maybe it only goes off if the door is opened? I know that the building itself doesn't offer any sort of security, even video cameras, so it must be something he put in himself." Duo ran his hand down Heero's chest as they continued to listen to Owl and Reaper's conversation.

oOoOo

"Are you sure there isn't something else bothering you? Maybe, making your usual paranoia worse? You do know that nobody is out to kill you any more, right? Well except Frugh anyways. And you can handle him easily." Reaper drank from his wine glass when he paused. "You need to learn to relax. It's been years since there has been a serious threat to your life."

"That may be but it doesn't mean I am going to let my guard down. The second I do someone is going to come out of the woodwork and try to poison me again. That's one good thing about my childhood at least. The poison left from when that snake bit me burns out all other poisons. Hurts like hell though." Harry finally sat down on the floor leaning against the couch behind him. "Maybe next time it will be a bullet? How many times do you think I've been shot now? On the job I mean?"

"Ah, gimme a sec to think."

oOoOo

The five simply looked at one another. It seems Harry took death threats with the same aplomb as they did.

oOoOo

"An even dozen I think. And that's maybe only within the past four years?" Reaper replied, enjoying himself greatly. He knew that the g-boys were listening in and he couldn't help but find his friends worries hilarious.

"Maybe. I think if I had to count all of my near death experiences I would need a calculator." Harry leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"As far as Wing goes, maybe he just likes you. Did you ever think of that?" Reaper couldn't help but laugh as his friends head whipped back up to stare at him.

"I highly doubt that. He has only been sharing information with me. It's not like he asked me out on a date." Harry glared for a moment before leaning his head back again.

"That's it. You need to get laid."

"Reaper, I am going to kill you one of these days."

"I know five ex-pilots who would be willing to help!" Reaper's grin widened when Harry sputtered.

oOoOo

Duo and Quatre couldn't help but giggle at Reaper's teasing, especially with as true as it was.

"Reaper seems to be trying to set us all up." Wufei's statement was more of a question. "No one has said anything to him have they?"

"Of course not." The other four replied in various ways.

oOoOo

"Just because I dream about them and feel drawn to them does not mean I am going to allow any thing to happen. Everyone that I let get close is inevitably hurt badly when they get caught in the cross fire. I am only going to be here for another month and then I am gone." Harry said softly after he calmed down. "It is a curse for anyone to get close to me. You know that."

"And I still say you are full of it." Reaper said harshly. "I also think that if you had just a little bit of 'physical activity' you'd feel better."

Harry ignored the emphasis on 'physical activity'. A grin stretched his face as he stood up. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

Reaper sputtered a bit, thinking that maybe Harry was agreeing with him and his insinuation.

oOoOo

Five pairs of eyes widened as they listened.

oOoOo

"Let's go free running. We haven't had a chance since we got here." Harry said as he looked at the clock, then turned at the sound of a slap.

Reaper had just face palmed at his naïve friend's actions. "You really are helpless."

"You suggested it!"

"That is not what I was… You know what? Forget it. Free running sounds like a good idea. You go ahead and I'll meet you on the street in about five minutes. You can warm up while I make a few calls to check on a few things."

Reaper stood and stretched as Harry agreed and walked out of the apartment. When he knew that Harry was heading down the hall he addressed the listening pilots.

"He forgot to put up the wards so if you were planning on putting up cameras or any more listening devices other than the one you somehow got on the door frame I suggest you do it now. We'll probably be gone at least an hour or two, over where they are still rebuilding from the war, which are his favorite places to run. And don't put any in the bathroom; he'll kill you when he finds out if you do. And he will find out. You five will be the ones who need to make the first move. He has been betrayed more than anyone else I have ever known, and that's a lot of people."

With that said Reaper waved his hand and the game was put away and the glasses in the sink.

"Though watching Harry while he's free running is a sight to behold. You'd never think a body would be able to bend that way."

oOoOo

"He knows we are listening and yet hasn't told his friend?" Quatre asked as they all looked at the speaker.

"Now I have to put a camera in the bathroom!"

"Duo!" Wufei, Heero and Quatre hollered.

"No. Although, Reaper didn't say anything about his bedroom." The other four all looked at Trowa who gave them a grin.

A moment of silence and then Heero gave them their 'orders'.

"Quatre and Duo, take care of the surveillance equipment. Wufei, you and I will stay here in case we hear them come back early. Trowa, join up with Reaper and Owl somewhere along the way."

oOoOo

Harry had used his magic in the alley next to his building to change his clothing into something more appropriate for his plans. He was currently wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged every inch of him but were still maneuverable. His shirt a clinging short sleeve black cotton top and he wore his favorite black running shoes. It was about twilight and he knew that he would blend into the shadows well with his clothing choice. Since he planned to go mainly roof hopping it would help keep those on ground level from seeing him. All he needed was for someone to call in about a madman on the roofs. He could just imagine having a conversation with Une about that. He shivered.

Reaper walked out of the building, wearing clothing similar to Harry, closer to ten minutes after Harry had left the apartment.

"Everything all right? No uprisings or slackers that you need to take care of?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Nope just more paperwork." Death grimaced as he thought of all of the evil currently sitting on his desk. Maybe once Harry was with his mates he would do Death a favor and help him as a gift for hooking him up. Yeah, Harry, do any paperwork he didn't have to do. Never in a million years.

Harry laughed. "Ready?"

"Lead the way. But no rooftops tonight. Not enough vaulting opportunities."

"That's it. Just spoil all my fun." Harry gave a fake pout then began a quick run towards the construction area.

oOoOo

Trowa, fortunately, knew the area that Reaper had been talking about so he headed there instead of looking for the duo. As he was executing a front aerial flip he heard Wufei's partner.

"Hey Trowa. I didn't know you were a free runner."

"We all are." Trowa replied softly. "It is a nice night for it."

"Why don't we join you then?" Reaper asked with a grin.

"Trowa nodded and ran with the two, staying slightly behind them so he could watch.

Harry utilized a dash vault over a small barrier, pushing himself high enough to reach the next, and then did a eagle flip. This was followed quickly by a wall spin when he was close enough to the wall. Trowa couldn't help but want to droll as he watched then lithe body being put through its paces.

oOoOo

Harry couldn't help but lose himself in his thoughts as he ran through the construction site, an internal soundtrack playing. This was what he needed. A moment to himself, alone and without any of his current stressors. He hummed under his breath as he flipped, dove and vaulted, his every move followed closely by his friends. Well, Reaper was a friend. He wasn't exactly sure how to classify Trowa. He knew what his heart wanted him and his mates to be classified as, and his magic agreed. But his head knew that if he listened to his heart and magic then the five ran the risk of being hurt.

After an hours' worth of hard running Harry glanced at his watch then the other two. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to go so long, one of you should have told me."

"Harry. Shut up. If we would have been having a problem we would have told you." Reaper said, looking like he wished he had something to throw at him.

"Alright, alright. My apologizes for being concerned about your weary old bones not being able to handle the stress." Harry replied with a mischievous grin.

oOoOo

Trowa smiled as the two bickered for a few moments. It had been a nice run but for some reason he was more energized now then he had been before he had left the others.

'It must have something to do with Harry.' He mused to himself.

"Hey, great idea!" Reaper suddenly said causing Harry to back away from him with what looked to be suspicion.

"And what might your great idea be?"

Trowa contained himself as Reaper walked over and threw his arm around Trowa's shoulders. "We should all go out to the club later tonight. Give us all a bit of time to clean up and met over at The Dragon's Den in two hours. Sound like a good idea?"

The last was said more to the pilot then the other male. "I'm sure the others would not mind a night out."

"Then it's settled, see ya in a bit!" with that the blonde ran off, towards Harry's apartment.

Harry was chuckling when Trowa turned towards him. "Sometimes he has more energy then everyone on this planet combined. Are you sure you all want to go out tonight? We don't have to, I'm not sure if you guys really want to hang out with the hyped up Grim Reaper."

"He can't be much worse than a hyped up Shinigami. If worst comes to worst we lock them up in a closet."

Trowa couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as Harry began to truly laugh.

* * *

**So yeah, a bit of a filler chapter but there you have it. Sorry it's taking me a while but it's finals week, I'm working on other projects and having rl issues. I'm a bit burnt out honestly.**


	9. A night out V2

**So here is a revamped version of chapter 9. Didn't change too much but added a few things to clarify a few issues. Hit a bit of a writers block for chapter ten so I thought I'd fix this. Still not sure if I won't trash the thing entirly. Ja ne.**

* * *

Harry was looking through his closet and wondering how he let Reaper talk him into this. Not that it had been very hard. He sighed as his magic jumped at the thought of being close to the five ex-pilots. He finally pulled out one of the outfits he frequently wore to the club and threw it on the bed. He then turned towards his dresser and began rummaging through it one handed, his other hand holding a towel around his waist. An evil grin crossed his features as he pulled a small baggie out of his top drawer. He waved his hand and was instantly dressed before making his way to his friend's room.

oOoOo

"What the hell was that?" Duo asked, wide eyed and staring at the monitor.

"Did he just?" Wufei's voice held a touch of disbelief, memories of stories his mother used to tell him running through his head.

Trowa, Heero and Quatre were sitting with one another, staring at the screen in shock.

Wufei couldn't help but wonder if all of those old stories were true. He would have to find out if any old tomes that belonged to his family made it through the disaster on L5. The name Harry Potter was sounding more familiar as he thought back to his memories.

oOoOo

Death was proud of himself. He was going to get his stubborn 'Master' together with his mates one way or another. The Dragons Den would be the perfect place for Harry to relax and let his guard down for a bit. It was probably one of the few places where he would allow himself to do so.

He was humming softly as he pulled his vest on and suddenly sensed someone behind him. He couldn't get away fast enough and for a moment all he saw was a face full of sparkles.

"HARRY!" Death whined, not really upset but playing the part. "Sparkles? Why sparkles? Death cannot be seen in sparkles! The Grim Reaper does not dance around in a tutu, hence, no need for damn SPARKLES!"

"Why not? Maybe I should turn your cloak purple with pink unicorns too?" Harry asked innocently from the doorway.

Death looked at his friends outfit and had an idea. "I can't believe you were quiet enough to sneak up on me, again. I'm usually the one who sneaks up on people. I think I know how to keep you from doing it again tonight."

Death conjured an item and held it from one end with his finger tips.

oOoOo

Harry looked at the item and bristled. "I am not a cat. I do not need a damn bell." He just knew if he let Reaper put that thing on him that he'd be lucky if he managed to get out the door without a pair of ears to match.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Keep it up Death and I'll claw your eyes out." Harry really didn't want to hurt his friend but if he didn't stop calling him 'kitty' than Reaper would be walking away with more than just a sparkly issue.

As Death lunged for him, Harry raced out of the room.

oOoOo

Since the apartment they were using for surveillance wasn't that far from the bar the pilots decided to walk. The night was a bit cool, but warm enough for a May evening, so they dressed appropriately for the weather in their usual ensembles. They had never been to the Dragon's Den so they weren't sure what to expect but they knew it was popular and that may times the line to get in wrapped around the block.

"Look at that line. We may need to find the guys and go somewhere else." Duo stated as they walked closer to the entrance.

"There are their bikes." Heero pointed out as they walked up to the entrance, "We should be able to find them quickly."

"They are probably at the end of the line. They didn't leave their flat all that long ago." Trowa added.

As they were passing the entrance the bouncer at the door called out, "Mr. Winner!"

Quatre turned and looked at the bald, brawny door guard. "Yes?" His lovers stood around him in case there was trouble.

"You and your friends can come right in." This was said with a smile as the man moved forward to bring down the rope that kept others out.

"I'm sorry but I really wouldn't feel right cutting in front of all these people just because of who I am." Quatre replied softly. "Besides, we need to find two of our friends."

"Nah, Boss man told me too expect you five. He and the little boss are already inside waiting for ya. The name's Ben by the way."

"Who is your boss?" Trowa asked from behind the blonde.

"Well Mr. Malfoy is the one that told me about ya after he and Harry showed up. It's nice to know the kid made some friends. Those two have run this place for the past few years and this is the first time they've had company. I'm glad to hear it. Harry needs more than just Reaper to talk to. That boy is like a nephew to me but he's always so quite. Since they moved nearer I've seen them every other night and since he met you, Green Eyes seems a bit happier. All right, enough chat. Get in here; the bosses are in the back. You'll see a door that says VIP, that's where you're heading."

"Thanks a lot Ben!" Duo replied enthusiastically as he walked through the door.

Heero lead them through the throbbing massed, heading to the back, but stopped near the bar that was on the left side of the dance floor. He and the others couldn't help but stare as they saw the enigma that was Harry/Owl/Nundu and Reaper walk out of the VIP room. Heero saw the recognition in Harry's eyes as they saw the pilots and his smile as he pulled Reaper to them.

Both the men towards the group with all of the grace of a predator, their pale alabaster skin glowing under the lights. Both wore similar outfits of tight leather pants and vests that showed off a good deal of skin. Harry was in dark green with silver trim and Reaper in black with white trim. Harry's hair was as wild as always and Reaper had his white hair pulled back in a low pony-tail.

"Hey Harry! Where's your glasses?" Duo asked as the pair got close enough to hear them.

"I only really wear them at work. I don't really need them anymore but if an enemy thinks you have a weakness you can take advantage of it if it isn't really a weakness." Harry responded.

"Did you guys have any problems getting in?" Reaper asked as he walked up to the braided male and slung his arm around his shoulder.

Duo almost threw his arm off until he saw the possessive glint in Harry's eyes.

oOoOo

Harry narrowed his eyes at Reaper before checking his own actions. He wasn't going to let the leader of the undead manipulate him like this. His stupid feelings would just have to get over themselves.

"Ben let us right in. I didn't know you guys owned this place." Duo replied to Reaper as he jabbed him in the side.

"Technically Harry owns it. But I run it. He just signs all the papers." Reaper replied as the group moved back to the VIP room. After being alive for four hundred or so years Harry and he had bought quite a few businesses aside from creating Marauders Ink. The proceeds of all had been either put back into the businesses or donate to help with various charities.

"I'll get someone to bring us a few drinks." Harry replied before heading to the bar as the others moved on to the room in the back.

oOoOo

The room they walked into must have been sound proofed a bit, considering that as soon as the door shut behind Quatre the noise was muffled. The room was large, about half the size of the dance floor, and painted in red and gold. The wall next to the door was actually a one way mirror allowing them to look out. There were two long couches and a low table back in one corner.

"So," Reaper started, "When are you guys gonna make a move on lover-boy out there?"

"Why are you so insistent that we do so?" Trowa asked.

Reaper sighed before looking at them and shaking his head. "Because, with everything he has been through, in all of his years, the kid needs a little bit of happiness. And if you five are that then I will do everything I can to make it happen. Up to and including giving you guys a chance to put cameras in his flat."

"How did he do what he did in his room?" Reaper looked over at Wufei.

"What did you see?"

"He waved his hand and instantly his clothes were on instead of just wearing a towel."

Reaper turned towards Duo and Quatre. "You have your space heart, Duo has already tapped into being a Shinigami, Harry has magic. He is one of the few remaining wizards on this planet."

"So my family's stories were true?" Wufei asked as he sat on one of the couches. "I didn't believe them as a child."

"They are," Reaper had been about to say more when a muffled gunshot could be heard in the room.

The six men rushed out of the room into the pandemonium that was occurring on the dance floor. Heero was the first to spot the problem, a young female, about 21 years of age, 5'1", red hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Heero headed over to her as the others fanned out and began to try to evacuate the other patrons.

As he got closer he could hear the girl yelling at another female for stealing her boyfriend. Heero wanted to roll his eyes at the girl for ruining her life over something so simply but his blood froze when he saw Harry standing in front of the assailant's target. Owl had blood running down his left arm but was standing his ground even with what looked like heavy blood loss; a large bloody puddle stained the floor beneath him.

oOoOo

'How the hell do I let myself get into these situations. ' Harry thought to himself as the girl continued to prattle on. 'All I wanted was to have a quiet night. I should have known better.'

Harry noticed his friends in the crowd and saw Heero coming up behind the red -head. As 01 nodded to him and rushed at her from behind, Harry spun around then grabbed the blonde he was protecting and threw them both to the floor. His usual luck kicked in however and the red-head managed one last shot before she hit the ground.

oOoOo

All of the ex-pilots felt it as Harry fell unconscious after being shot the second time. Trowa was the first to reach his side and looked for a pulse as well as maneuvering him so he could check his wound. He couldn't find Owl's rhythm and was beginning to worry when Reaper finally made it to his side.

"He'll be fine, trust me. You guys finish everything on the Preventers end and meet us back at his apartment." Reaper said as he lifted Harry into his arms and stood.

"Shouldn't he go to the hospital?" Duo asked as he and the others circled them, Duo helping the un-named blonde stand and sitting her off to the side. Heero had already cuffed the red-head and had her attached to a table.

"Trust me; what you saw earlier was nothing when it comes to Harry. He has survived worse than this. I'll explain some of it to you tonight. Because I don't think he ever would."


	10. A hug

Harry stood in between the two girls and couldn't help but wonder what he did to piss off Fate. All he wanted was to have a nice, normal night out at one of his and Reaper's businesses and relax. But no, Harry Potter didn't do normal. Not even five minutes after he had left his friend's side he was in the middle of what looked to be a cat fight. It had all started when he walked up to the bar. As he had been placing an order for two rounds of drinks a red-head had come up and smacked the blonde who was seated next to where he was standing.

"You bitch! I thought you were my friend!" the red-head screamed over the music.

"Lia! What's wrong?" The blonde asked as she slid off of the seat and stood in front of the other female. To Harry she looked as if she was honestly confused.

"You stole Jeremy from me!"

Harry couldn't help but sigh. "Why me?" he asked himself as he stepped between the two after giving the bar tender a look that said he would handle it.

"Ladies," He said above the music, "I don't think this is the place for this do you? Do you really want to air your dirty laundry out in public?"

"Butt out of this you worm!"

"Worm? Well, I suppose I've been called worse." Harry grumbled with a glare at the chit. "No matter what you think of me you had better cool down or you'll be thrown out of here. They have a no tolerance policy I believe."

When the girl's face began to match her hair Harry noticed that she was gripping something tight to her side. He caught a flash of something metallic as one of the lights hit it.

"Lia, please listen." The blonde said as she pleaded with her friend. "I promise you, nothing happened. I don't know what he told you but I would never do that to you, you're my best friend."

There were screams all around as Lia raised her weapon and those around saw. "I don't believe you Cassy, what would he lie to me?"

"He came on to me and I turned him down, that's why!" Cassy replied, her anger rising visibly as she clenched her hands at her side.

"Ladies…" Harry couldn't help but give in to his hero complex, walking firmly in between the two, cutting off their view of one another. Before he could get another word out Lia fired and the shot went through his shoulder, nicking something and causing heavy blood loss. He mentally cursed and hoped someone got help soon.

He held back a sigh as the door to the VIP room opened and he saw the pilots and Reaper spread out in the room. Unfortunately for him, he was shot a second time and due to his blood loss was soon unconscious. His last thought was of a prayer that Reaper would take care of his body while he was 'dead' for the next little bit.

oOoOo

"Why the hell isn't Owl here being seen by Po?" Une all but yelled at the five sitting across from her. It had only been an hour ago that she received a call from 01 telling her what happened. "If he was shot twice he needs to be seen."

"Lady Une, if I may, Mr. Malfoy assured us that he was more than capable to care for Owl. You know who he is and if anything he will get better care from his own people then he will here." Quatre tried to reason. "I am sure that if something happens Reaper will call us immediately."

"We don't know who this Reaper is, all we know is that he is friends with one of our agents. I want Owl here NOW!"

"Sorry Une baby but that's not going to happen. When we're done here we are going to go check on him and we'll tell you how he is doing but other then that you'll just have to trust us." Duo replied as he stood and turned towards a door. "Guess we better leave now so that you can get your information, yeah?"

Une could only sigh as her top five agents walked out the door. She should have known that this Harry Potter was a trouble magnet. 'Well, at least he fits in with the boys.'

oOoOo

When Harry opened his eyes it was to see himself in front of Hogwarts. He knew it was only Hogwarts representation on this side of the veil but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his first home.

"Oh Harry, didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you here for a few more years?" Harry turned to see a woman with long red hair and green eyes as vibrant as his own.

"Mom." They hugged before Lily Potter held her son at arms length and looked at him closely.

"Harry. How are you baby?" Lily asked as they sat on the grass next to the lake. "Other than hiding from your mates, I mean."

Harry blushed as he responded. "You know about that do you?"

"Of course I do. Your father about passed out the when he found out you had not one but five young men waiting for you. He's so proud, keeps going on about you being the first Potter to have a harem."

"Ask Sirius to prank him really bad for me will ya?" Harry blushed even harder as Lily began laughing.

"Who do you think told your dad? Sirius bragged about it and hasn't stopped. He thinks he had something to do with it."

Harry just put his face in his hands. "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" was his muffled response.

"No, I don't think you will." She smiled softly down at her pride and joy. "You need to be getting back to the real world soon Baby. You know time flows differently here, slower then the real world. Do you remember what happened the last time you were here for a while?"

"Yeah, waking up in a casket was not fun. But Reaper should be watching over my body right now." Harry was, as always, hesitant about leaving the realm.

"He is, but your five mates are with him also. You don't want to worry them do you?"

"Bloody hell! I left Reaper alone with them! Who knows what embarrassing stuff he'll tell them."

Lily chuckled as her son stood. "Now, I want you to remember that I don't want to see you back here for a while yet. All this dying you do is going to give me a heart attack."

"I love you mom." Harry whispered as she stood and they hugged before Harry faded out of the realm.

oOoOo

Harry took in a deep breath, air coursing through his lungs for the first time in five hours. As his eyes fluttered open the first thing he saw was six pairs of eyes staring at him. "Um, hi?"

* * *

**Next Chapter will include Reaper and the G-boys conversation. I wonder what he told them? =^.^= Sorry for the length, I know its short, but it's an update. I also haven't gone through and edited it yet so if you find any errors let me know. Ciao!**


	11. A kiss

After leaving Une's office they headed straight to Reaper and Harry's apartment. All five were worried and even though they knew something big was going on and that Reaper had it under control they still wanted to be there. And they still wanted answers. Something told them to trust Potter and Malfoy but at the same time they were worried about just how much trust they had for the two.

Within the hour they were knocking on the door. Reaper let them in and everyone was quiet as they sat in the den. No one was quite sure how to start so silence prevailed for a moment before Reaper began to talk.

"Chang," As Reaper started talking all five made sure to have their attention on him. "You mentioned family stories, how much do you remember about them?"

Wufei sat for a moment and thought. "centuries ago our family was born with the power to wield magic. We were part of a hidden society that kept itself apart from the rest of the world. That's about all."

They sat and watched as Harry's friend sat and gathered his thoughts before speaking once again. "The wizarding world was once a vast community of wand-wielders. Some were born into wizarding families and some were born into mundane, or non-magical, families. For many centuries they thrived, always inventing new spells and potions to make life easier. There were good and bad wizards. Like all things it was not meant to last. A few centuries ago the magicals were all but wiped out.

"Wait, so you're telling us that you and Harry are part of what's left of this archaic community?" Duo asked for the group.

"Yes and no. You see, I am part of it yet not. Harry was born into it but is no longer just a simple wizard. Reaper was silent for a moment before continuing, "I am something very different."

Duo's expressive eyes widened when it all seemed to 'click' in his mind. "Why do I get the feeling that Reaper is more than just a nick name?" he asked quietly.

The others trusted Duo's instincts and they had all seen too much to simply dismiss Reaper's tale so far.

The silence was oppressive before Death suddenly dropped his glamour and sat before the others in all of his dark glory.

The ex-pilots were all in such a state of shock, so much so that Heero didn't even attempt to pull out his ever present gun.

It started with a giggle, then turned into a full out laugh. Soon Duo was laughing his head off while the others stared at him with varying degrees of humor. Once he quieted down, he and his lovers began asking questions.

"So how high up are you in the hierarchy? I know there must be more Reapers than just yourself." Quatre asked, figuring that reaping had to be similar to running a business.

"I am Death, the Master of Death is above me, but all Reapers or Shinigami are under my supervision."

They all turned to Duo when Death said Shinigami with questions in their eyes.

"Is Harry one of your Reapers than?" Heero asked.

"No. He is different."

"What is he?" Trowa asked.

"I'll let him tell you."

"Why are you telling us any of this? There has to be a reason considering you barely know us." Wufei asked in a harsh tone.

Death looked at him. "Do you really want to know that right now?"

"He would not have asked if he didn't want to know. Look, if this has something to do with us then you had better tell us now." Duo added in his two cents than sat back and waited for a reply.

"You five are Reapers. Reapers are born human and are fated to help ferry souls over to the other side. Most have a destiny to full fill before 'picking up their scythe'. Normally I wouldn't be telling you this until after you had crossed over yourselves, but you are all important to Harry so I'll make an exception."

"Won't you Master be upset with you? Quatre asked. "And what comes with being a Reaper?"

Death snorted in response to his first question then began to explain. "No worries about my Master. It's more of a title than anything. And you five are already slotted for high positions, so you will mainly be assisting me with paperwork and keeping the others inline. And helping with high-profile cases. I'll also probably always keep one of you with my Master. He is one hell of a trouble magnet."

"So when are you expecting us to become Reapers?" Trowa asked.

"Not for a few years yet at least." Death stood up as he replied. "Harry should be waking up in an hour or two at most. We better go in and wait on him. I can answer more of your questions in his room."

"What happened to him? Trowa said that he didn't have a pulse when you left with him." Quatre spoke quietly as they all walked out of the den and into the larger of the two bedrooms.

"Technically he died." Reaper's statement was met with silence before all five of the men before him exclaimed their disbelief and fear in various ways before reaching over to Harry's still form on the bed, checking for any signs of life. Reaper smiled as he saw all five of them practically crawl onto the bed with Harry. There was a collective sigh as the raven-haired one's pulse was found and his respirations were counted. None of the boys climbed off of the bed afterwards however.

"I take it, from conversations we have overheard, that this isn't the first time he's died is it?" Quatre asked in a soft voice.

"No, he's too much of a trouble magnet for that. If he doesn't have an accident once a decade I consider it a good decade." Reaper's voice was low and a soft smile was on his lips.

Duo's eyes widened as he turned to look at him. "He's your master isn't he?"

Reaper looked a bit sheepish as he answered. "Um, what makes you think that?"

The ex-pilots watched as he scratched the back of his head and refused to meet their eyes.

Reaper didn't last long under all five of the glares that were sent his way. Oh, Harry was going to kick his ass for this one. "Alright, alright, yes he is. A reluctant master I might add. He was born as human as you five but through a series of events he collected three items that I had created. He unknowingly reunited them and after a process that he thought would destroy them he was named my Master. He was not happy let me tell you. He was never afraid of death, waited for it to see his family actually, and when he found out he would never truly die…"

The rest of the discussion was light as they slowly got over their shock and waited for Harry to wake after Reaper explained what would be happening to the male who seemed to have stolen all of their affections.

An hour later and Harry was beginning to stir. All six of them watched as his emerald eyes opened. Heero and Duo on either side of his head. Trowa and Quatre next, with Trowa next to Heero. Then Wufei standing next to Trowa and Reaper across from him. They watched the hesitant expression on Harry's face.

"Um, hi?"

Duo started laughing, "You've been dead for the past few hours and the only thing you can say is hi?"

The blush that graced Harry's cheeks made Duo's grin even bigger. He couldn't help himself so he did what he and the others had wanted to do for a while. He bent down and gave the Master of Death a kiss that left him seeing stars.

* * *

**So there is chapter 11. Kinda short and unedited but here it is. Sorry for the long wait but I've had a few personal issues going on (see last chapter's Ans) I am planning on updating TTT next. Have a good holiday everyone!**


	12. A kidnapping

Harry couldn't help but stare at his computer after reading an e-mail from one of his contacts. It was currently two weeks after his latest 'death' and he was still stuck doing nothing but desk work. Une had not been happy with his 'refusal to seek medical treatment' at the scene. Regardless of whether or not he could have had an entire hospital on stand-by with his connections. She had therefore given him the worst punishment he felt that she could have given him.

A full physical and check up with his fan girl Po and three weeks of desk work.

Une was pure evil.

So here he was, sitting behind his desk waiting for a break in the case so he could go pick up Frugh and lock his ass in jail, again. And he didn't care if it meant going against punishment. This idiot was his to take care and he knew something was going to happen regarding the slaver soon, he could feel it in his bones.

With a sigh of frustration and anger he picked up his stapler and threw it at the wall, breaking some of the plaster and leaving a nice hole that would need to be fixed as soon as his temper cooled. He laid his head on his desk and took a few deep breathes.

The noise of the door knob turning brought his head back up and stared at the door. His hand quickly reached for the half-dozen senbon he kept in his pen holder on top of the desk.

"I come unarmed! Well not really but…" Duo trailed off as he looked into the office after waiting a few moments to make sure Harry wasn't going to throw something at him. "So the paperwork is getting to ya already huh? You held out longer then I thought you would. Wufei would have tossed something at the wall a week ago! Or did someone other than Une piss you off?"

Duo being there instantly improved his mood. It was easy enough for any of the five to do that. Their talk after he had been shot had taken a huge weight off of his soul and he was glad for their easy acceptance of him into their lives.

They had talk for hours that night. And after some subtle, and not so subtle, prompting from Death he had told them of his past and even the fact that they were all his mates, as well as he was theirs.

It had warmed his heart was the five had asked if there was any way to go back into time so they could get revenge on certain people in his past for him. The vicious smiles and smirks that the five wore while they were discussing what they could do called out an answering viciousness in him.

Their relationship had also progressed to the point where Heero pulled all of the cameras and listening equipment out of Harry's flat. But this was mostly due to all six of them being there while not on duty. Harry wasn't entirely sure when it had happened but he wasn't exactly displeased with this development.

They had all been out a few times since that night at the bar but most of their time was simply spent at home getting to know one another.

"So what has you braving my office? No one else to irritate?" he asked with a smile as Duo walked around his desk and leaned on the edge of it, his legs touching Harry's when he turned his chair to better face his mate.

"Getting ready to head off on a mission and since no one else is in the office I thought I'd come let you know. " Duo said with a smile. "None of the female agents are available so I get to play dress up. I get to be bored while standing on a street corner for a few hours. There are a few informants who are supposed to relay some information to me but I'm not sure how long the assignment will take."

Harry frowned for a moment. "You'll be sure to keep your pendant on won't you? I've spelled it so only one of us can see it and it will help me track you down if something happens to you."

"Nothing is going to happen Ry. I'm too good for that!" Duo simply got a glare in response. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "You do realize that you look like a little kitten pouting don't you?"

Harry's glare amped up a bit and Duo's chuckle turned into pure laughter. The two talked for a bit more before Duo decided to get ready to leave.

"I want some pictures." Harry said with a smile.

"Only if I get to dress you up later!" Duo responded with a smile and quickly leaned down to give the Master of Death a kiss.

Harry smiled as the braided agent walked out the door. His life had definitely taken an upswing in the past few weeks.

oOoOo

Wufei and Trowa were in the office with Harry a few hours later when Heero and Quatre walked in.

"Has anyone heard from Duo lately?" The only blonde in their group asked.

"Not since he went out on assignment a few hours ago." Harry responded with a yawn. It was now 2330 and he had been up since 0200. "He did say it could take a while. Are we going to wait here for him to return or do you guys want to go home?"

"I have a few reports that I need to type up. I can stay here and wait." Heero's response was offered as he sat at Wufei's desk, going through files on his laptop.

"I'll stay as well." was Trowa's addition to the conversation.

As Harry was cleaning off his desk for the night his vid-phone went off. He frowned as he glanced at it, noticing it was Lady Une.

"Agent Owl here." was his opening greeting as he picked up the call.

"Owl, are the others with you?" He didn't even have to ask who she was referring to.

"They are. What's wrong?" Harry couldn't help but give in a bit to the foreboding feeling that suddenly ran through him.

"Duo was on assignment earlier this evening. He didn't call back in at the appointed time and I've already had someone run the security videos from the area. He was ambushed and knocked out." While Une was speaking Heero had already pulled up the footage, having already been told by Harry what area the brunette had been at. "He was tossed into a non-descript white van by what looks like some of Frugh's minions."

Harry couldn't help the growl take came up from his chest. His eyes flashed to gold for a moment before he calmed enough to respond, all traces of tiredness gone from his body and mind. "Mission accepted." was his plain response before turning off the video phone and turning towards the others.

* * *

**Only 1179 words but short is better than none at all! The next chapter should be the last and I suppose I should have mentioned this early on but you will not be seeing any heavy slash scenes, a kiss or two here and there and maybe and allusion to it but I don't write lemons, mainly because I've never tried. Hope everyone had a good Holiday season and that you all enjoyed reading this. Thanks for all your reviews and love as well, without them I would not be writing at all with all the crap I am currently going through. Have fun all!**


End file.
